parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamster
Hamsters are thought to be originally from the desert lands of east Asia, including hamster species such as the common Syrian hamster and the miniature Russian dwarf hamster. Hamsters in the wild tend to spend most of their time digging and foraging for food. Today, hamsters are commonly kept as pets with the average household hamster getting to around 2 or 3 years old. Hamsters are thought to be easy first pets to keep for children due to the hamsters quite nature, small size and calm temperament. Gallery KND.S06E03.OP R.E.C.E.S.S. OP H.A.M.S.T.E.R..XviD-L00nstarr.avi snapshot 13.32 -2016.12.25 18.37.14-.jpg Dexter's Lab Hamsters.jpg Total Drama Hamster.png HTF Hamster.png IMG 9119.PNG IMG 9118.PNG IMG 9116.PNG IMG 9115.PNG IMG 0343.JPG IMG df hamster.jpeg Hamster.png Littlest Pet Shop Hamster.jpg Dora the Explorer Hamster.jpg Arthur Hamster.png Star meets Hamster.png Chowder meets Hamster.png Harold the Hamster.jpeg Jumpstart firstgrade the teddy bear tea panda bears mouse hamsters geese pigs.png Simpsons Hamster.jpg BB3DD0F8-A6BE-43A8-9640-082F440E1C0F.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? A.R.T.H.U.R..jpeg C.H.U.M.-C.H.U.M..jpeg Books 435139FF-4DB2-4D37-B686-E2E6E4C11813.jpeg A05E7E51-AB84-420F-94A2-6FFD1488DB1C.jpeg Animal Parade (5).jpeg 1B0BBEC0-42F3-4FD6-90C1-1F814A81522B.jpeg 3ADE8426-DB06-401E-84AA-FCCC1C0D2FAE.jpeg D839FB5E-4C85-4F60-9B97-4C5543E6291D.jpeg 0087EE50-905D-48A9-B3DA-C1CC1097EE50.jpeg 42EBA238-92B5-4AB4-B37C-EF5BBFC2B186.jpeg 8875144F-2B1F-4BB0-ABC0-B4B279911AEB.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg 9A682797-3436-4F5F-A635-0FE33BD3B759.jpeg F2B537FC-3A46-4057-A52E-A6F3AB411EEE.jpeg DEF3E709-48A2-5652-C59C-D3DC9C47E5D3.jpeg See Also * Guinea Pig Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Rodents Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Bolt Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Zathura Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Danger Mouse Animals Category:Hamtaro Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Zhu Zhus Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:G Force Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Chowder Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Shelter Summer Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Silly Symphony Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals